Talk:Animal Species/Sky Island Saga
Jaya - South Bird ♥ North Bird --> West Bird & East Bird Does anyone have any other interpretation of this phrase other than a south bird and a north bird can mate to produce a west bird and an east bird? Furthermore, since all the other names of the From the Decks of the World covers have referred to the subjects of the picture, the south, north, east, and west birds on the cover are the ones mentioned. If anyone has another interpretation I would love to hear it. Bastian9 23:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Apparently yeah. South Bird and North Bird can make the other two... Its really weird though.. I think it's actually a certain species of bird where each bird has a tendency to always look in one direction. 2 of them mated and they got 2 children and all just happen to have different directions. Otherwise it just doesn't make any sense. But then again, maybe it doesn't have to. OverrideOTO 16:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) All we can think of is speculation, but I've seen Michio Kaku(physician) talk about how two unipolar magnets with only a south pole and a north pole may work in combination to go east and west. Kinda the same thing happened here and this is kinda what Oda wants to tell us, but we have no idea if there are already West Birds and East Birds, this being a common thing, but there is something that bother me, if N+S=E/W, then even N+E is possible resulting in a NE Bird N+W=NW and so on, then even NW+N=NNW and so on resulting an unmeasurable number of types of these birds. How did the SH find the right one then? and other questions come to my mind then. Possible thing is that they are limited to only South Birds, North Birds, West Birds and East Birds, but that would counter the thing Oda wants to prove or what we speculate he wants to prove. That if you combine a type of bird with another one, you get a new type... It all just goes into a paradox that can be stopped only by the fact that Oda wants the existance of only 4 species and nothing more. I also have another theory which is more speculative, but at least it means that there are only 4 species. What if these direction birds are like fishmen and mermen and those two West and East birds are just a result of a random choice from the 4 types of direction birds we know already, S, N, W and E. It would fit, but its still speculation, all of this is speculation and we can't do anything about it. We can just note the existance of 4 species. Unlock? Is there still a reason for this page to be locked? :Unlocked. If someone wants to change "Speedy Shrimp" to "Speedy Lobster", please discuss it here beforehand. That guy is blocked now (for the third time) so no more edit wars, I hope. 15:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) It was Joekido too. SeaTerror (talk) 18:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ebi is a broad term for king prawn, shrimp and lobster, would you guys ever get that through your thick skull? Or your just too proud to accept your mistakes? Joekido (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC)